1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, image forming methods, image forming programs, storage media for storing image forming programs, and more particularly, to image forming apparatuses, methods and programs in which placement information of images can be designated, as well as storage media that store image forming programs.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the technology that describes documents including texts and images with a descriptive language, which may be represented by HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language), has been put into practical use, and widely used as a standard method to describe WWW (World Wide Web) pages on the Internet. The descriptive language is normally equipped with a function to dispose image files on documents through external reference. For example, in the case of the HTML, an image can be displayed through designating the storage location and image size of an image file by an IMG (image) element.
By using the function described above, some image forming applications and systems that have appeared use a descriptive language as a description format when creating electronic albums for browsing a plurality of images. One of such image forming systems automatically generates an image browsing function. More specifically, the system automatically generates an HTML file that provides a display function for browsing images that have been captured by a digital camera, such that the images can be readily browsed by a general internet browsing software without having to use a specialized application.
However, the above-described image forming system that uses a description format in a descriptive language can only designate a placement of an image that is limited to a position and size of each rectangular display region for displaying the image. Therefore, the conventional image forming system is substantially inferior in its power of expression compared to special applications for creating electronic albums that can designate a wide variety of image renderings such as image rotation, trimming and the like.